When In Doubt Call Luke
by GilmoreObsession
Summary: What if in Ted Koppel's Big Night Out Lorelai didn't call Jason for a date but she called Luke to pick her up. Will something happen between the two of them?
1. Leaving the Game

**

* * *

Hey everyone! This is my first fic so please go easy on me! _Dirty! _Anyway, this is from the episode Ted Koppel's Big Night Out. Instead of calling Jason to make date plans, Lorelai calls Luke to come and get her. It starts right after Emily yells at Lorelai for talking to Penilen (or however the hell you spell it...Sorry my spelling sucks!) Oh yea and Nicole never came back and the divorce became final a week ago. **

**And so it begins...**

* * *

_She can be so damn frustrating and dramatic!It was dad whowas having lunch with the woman; how the hell did I get to be the bad guy_? 

Lorelai walked away from her mother and got out her cellphone.She was thinking of who she should call to go and get her since Rory would need the jeep when she would want to leave. It didn't take her long to figure out that she should call Luke. He would always come to her rescue!

She pressed the four to speed dial Luke's number.

"Luke's" he answered sounding somewhat annoyed.

_Taylor must be bugging him. _Lorelai thought and giggled at how easy it is to annoy Luke."Hi can you please come and get me?" Lorelai asked crossing her fingures for luck.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Well who the hell do you think it is?" Lorelai asked, upset that he would not recognize her voice.

"Oh sorry Lorelai. Now what do you want?"

"I need a ride home from Yale."

"Why are you there?"

"Today was the big 'Harvard-Yale' game and I came with my parents and Rory. And of course I pissed off my mom, so I need to get home."

"But you hate football."

"I know- now just come get me!"

"I'll be there in a half hour."

_Great now I have to leave Ceaser in charge. _Luke thought.

"Ceaser don't burn the place down, I'll be back in about an hour."

"Sure thing boss!" Ceaser called from the kitchen. _Now I can serve my special foods that Luke doesn't let me._

* * *

_How is it that I always end up giving into whatever she asks me for?_ Luke was thinking as he was trying keep his cool while driving through traffic with a whole bunch of rude drivers_.I could have just saidthat I was busy and that she would have to call someone else because Ihave a business to run_. Luke was jolted out of his thoughts when somespeeding teenager cut him off. "Dammit!What where your going!" Luke yelled while honking his horn._But then I wouldn't get to spend alone time with her._ Luke added to his previous thoughts. 

It took him an extra fifteen minutes getting there because of all the traffic. He parked his truck and got out wondering how he was going to find Lorelai in the crowd of people.After wondering around for a little while, he finally heard Emily's voice yelling ata maid. _Jeez she even brings the maids to a football game._Sure enough, he saw Lorelai sitting on a bench a little ways away from Emily's table.

"Luke! Oh my God what took you so long? I have been dying here!" Lorelai called out dramatically while walking over towards him. "The jackasses in traffic are what took so long." Luke replied recalling the awful drive up to Yale. "Well at least you're here now so you can save me!" Lorelai said while falling into him and giving him a hug. "Yeah well let's get going I promised Ceaser I'd be back." Luke said trying to get her off of him because every time she touched him he got chills down his spine, but he would never be able to tell her how he feels. So, it was best to avoid any physical contact.

"Okay, I'll just say by to Rory." Lorelai said while walking off to say by to her daughter.

_God she looks great in red. _Was all Luke could think while she walked away.

* * *

**Well that was chapter one. I know it was short but I don't know if I should write a lot because I don't know if I should continue. Please review! I will be eternally grateful! Should I continue it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't expect so many so soon! I will try to make longer chapters but remember i'm new at this! **

**Here goes chapter 2...**

* * *

While Lorelai was away, Emily spotted a man that looked familiar standing near her table. _I know I know him...but from where? _Emily thought while staring at Luke. _Oh god, why is she staring at me? _Luke worried. _Well I guess I have to say hi._

"Hi Mrs. Gilmore, how are you?" Luke asked. She just stared blankly at him. "Remember me, I'm Luke Danes, Lorelai's friend from the diner." He tried to make her remember. "Oh yes. The diner owner." Emiy said with a frown on her face.

_Oh crap! She caught him! _Lorelai worried when she saw Emily talking to Luke.

"Mom, you remember Luke, right?" Lorelai asked. "Of course" she replied with a fake smile on her face. "I was just trying to figure out why on earth he is here." Emily said.

"Oh, well, I called him to come pick me up." Lorelai told her.

"But the game hasn't even started yet! You can't leave!"

"Uh I am leaving. Remember you're not too happy with me right now. So I thought I would just leave you alone."

"But..." Emily began but didn't get to finish because Lorelai cut her off. "I don't want to be here when you blame me for things that I didn't do so Luke was kind enough to pick me up. Now Luke needs to get back to the diner, so we need to leave. Bye Mother."

Emily just stood there watching her daughter storm off with the diner man shortly behind.

* * *

"I'm REALLY sorry!" Lorelai told Luke on their way home. 

"What do you have to be sorry for?"he asked.

"I always ask you to help me. Sometimes I don't even ask I just pour out all my emotions on you. I mean I called you when Stella got out; I cried to you when Chris left because his girlfriend was pregnant; I came to you when the Poes took over my house" Luke smiled at the memory of having her in his bed - even if he wasn't in it with her. "I guess I just think," Lorelai continued"when in doubt, call Luke. And I'm sorry because you don't deserve to have to deal with me."

Lukewondered what made her think that he didn't like to help her out. "You have nothing to be sorry about Lorelai." She loved hearing her name on his lips. "I mean I don't mind helping you out. You're my friend and friends are supposed to help friends." He looked


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry! I accidentally submited a chapter that was incomplete! I will post the rest of it tomorrow or the next day! IM SOOOO SORRRY!


End file.
